


In The Dark

by Yugioh779



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: Both Ardyn and his beloved Maura have a grudge against the kings of Lucis and have plotted their revenge for 2,000 years. To help bring down the future king Noctis, Maura joins the gang of four on their trip to Altissia to gain their trust and learn what their next moves would be. The group of four young men truly believes that she is on their side but when the truth is revealed they are stunned.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about the title but I have no clue what else to call this so this will have to do. I suck at titles :) Enjoy!

It was cold, dark and damp. I had no clue where I was and I felt a dull pain all over my body but it seemed to be more prominent in my lower abdomen. I didn't think much of it at first. It was probably my son moving around as he had gotten much more active in the recent months. He was getting stronger by the day and was due in a little less than four months. My focus switched to my limbs which felt stiff and heavy. It was as if I hadn't moved in decades. I flexed the fingers on one hand as a sort of test and found my joints were quite sore. Not exactly painful but not comfortable either. When I got more blood flow throughout my limbs I managed to push my stiff body up into a sitting position. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark now and I did my best to observe what little I could see of my surroundings. I felt the ground beneath me. It felt like a damp stone floor which was cold as ice. I felt around and could feel the very familiar fabric of my husband's clothes. I scooted closer and felt around for his face which I cupped gently with both hands. "My love, are you awake?" I asked but I got no response. I began to panic when he didn't respond to any of my attempts to wake him up. We were both in a dark, unknown place and the last thing I wanted was for him to never wake up. I tapped his face a few times in desperation which finally got him to make a deep throaty groan. I sighed in relief when I finally heard his husky voice.

"Beloved, I am trying to sleep..."

"My darling now is not the time to sleep. Open your eyes. Look at where we are." Even though I could barely see him I knew that he had opened his eyes because I heard a confused mumble come from his lips. "I don't know where we are but I can only assume your brother is to blame."

"That my dear, I have no doubt. Only he would do such a thing considering recent events..." We both made a move to stand but the pain came back in a sudden burst which caused me to let out a loud gasp. One hand supported me from falling on the ground while the other shot right to my stomach and when it made contact I felt sick. "My beloved, are you alright? Did he kick again?" I didn't respond. I couldn't. There was something very wrong. My stomach didn't feel nearly as big as it was before. I gently pressed down in a few places and found that my brain was not playing tricks on me. My stomach was too flat for someone who was only a few months away from their due date. I quickly lifted up my shirt and ran my fingers over my skin. From the bottom of my belly button all the way down, past the waistline of my pants was the scar tissue of an incision. The truth hit me like a train. I had lost my baby. I was no longer pregnant. I felt a clump in the back of my throat as I tried to control my emotions. Time felt as if it slowed down and my head began to spin. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down and being in the dark didn't help. I heard the faint sound of Ardyn calling out my name which sounded distorted as my head kept spinning. So many things were going through my mind but the most important one was: what happened to my baby?

"Ardyn..." I finally managed to choke out but it was so weak I was afraid he couldn't hear me but he did. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders to help steady my swaying body while his free hand grasped mine. I squeezed it with as much force as I could muster in my weakened state. I braced myself before I explained the situation. "The baby...the baby...we...we lost him..." My chest tightened as I spoke those words. Saying them out loud made it real. It wasn't just a thought anymore. It was put into words and they were words I never wanted to say. When I did the room went deathly silent. Not even our breathing could be heard. We were both holding our breaths. We were afraid to make even the smallest sound because if we did we were afraid of what would happen. We were both squeezing each other's hands so tightly that both of our knuckles must have been white as snow.

“No...” He breathed out after a very long time. He sounded uncertain so I took his hand and placed it on my stomach to show him that I was indeed telling the truth. The truth the both of us wished was just a nightmare. The moment his hand made contact with me I could hear him gasp. The sound echoed off the walls. The gasp sent chills down my spine. “No...No, this can’t be!”

"I'm so sorry my love...but this is reality... We lost our son... We lost Izunia..." I felt the tears flow down my face. They poured down like a waterfall. I kept my hand over his which was still on my stomach. Neither of us moved. We just sat there absorbing what was going on. Ardyn took longer than me but eventually, he too started crying. I reached up with my free hand and pulled him towards me. He immediately wrapped both of his strong arms around me and held me as we cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran one hand through his thick, untamed hair. We cried for what seemed like hours. We cried until the tears stopped flowing. I pulled away from him just enough to rest my forehead against his and gently caressed his stubbled cheek with one hand. We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal and our hands stopped shaking. We shared only one kiss. We were too heartbroken to share any more than that. When we slowly returned to our senses he lifted his head away from mine and began to examine what he could see of our surroundings. "Where do you think we are?"

"I am not certain but it can be very possible that we are in a mine. Unless my eyes are deceiving me I believe there is a generator right over there." He kissed my cheek tenderly before he got to his feet. "Stay here. I shall go investigate." He walked away and I could hear him fiddling with switches. Soon I heard a loud click followed by a hum and a few lights turned on around us, "much better."

I looked around the room and found it was quite spacious which made me wonder what it was for. It didn't appear as if anyone had tried to mine out anything from the walls. I ignored it and kept looking around and quite quickly my eyes landed on something on the ground nearby. I froze when I saw it. It was a small bundle that was quite clearly shaped like a baby. Not a newborn but a fetus due to the size. My chest tightened once more and a clump formed again in the back of my throat. I knew what...no... Who…it was... It was our son...It was Izunia... "Ardyn..." My voice was weak once again but yet he heard me. I didn't have to say anything. He followed my gaze until his eyes rested upon the small bundle. Neither of us said a word as we processed what we were looking at. I couldn't take it. Just knowing that I wasn't carrying him anymore was enough but now seeing him there, placed on the damp, cold, dirty ground was enough to tip me off the edge. I broke down into tears again and even began to scream. I repeated the word 'no' over and over again and smashed a closed fist on the ground. Ardyn was by my side in an instant trying his best to calm me but nothing he could say or do could help. I kept screaming and crying.

“Maura, Maura my love, can you hear me?” I did hear him but I couldn't respond. I didn't want to. I just wanted to cry until I passed out. I shoved him off when he tried to hug me and kept fighting him whenever he touched me. He tried to restrain me by attempting to grab my arms but I didn't let him. I slapped anywhere I could while repeating for him to let me go and to leave me alone. "My dear you know I will never go anywhere. Not now and not ever. Please, darling, return to your senses." I kept fighting him until my body grew weak. That's when he pulled me into a tight, back crushing hug. I tried using what little energy I had left to fight him off but my pathetic attempts failed and I finally gave in to the affection. I grasped his clothes so tightly I thought they would tear and I silently cried against his chest.

“We can’t stay here. Let us depart.” He said when I had finally calmed down. I nodded and he helped me to my feet. When I was stable I looked back at the bundle of white cloth that contained our son.

“What about...him..?” I asked with a raspy voice while nodding to the small body. Ardyn paused for a moment but soon walked over to the bundle which he carefully picked up and for a long moment just stared at it. I waited for his response.

“We will leave this place and find somewhere peaceful to lay him to rest. Perhaps somewhere near the ocean.” He finally said. His voice cracked as he spoke.

“I think he would like that.” He held our son close as we made our way out of the room. Upon leaving we stumbled upon tracks used to transport mine carts which we followed as it was our only hope of finding a way out. We followed them to an elevator which we went up to the top floor and continued to follow the tracks. On the way towards the exit was a large fan which we assumed was used for ventilation. It was installed on a wall that kept us from the outside world but it let in the sunlight. My eyes squinted as they adjusted to the light and when I looked over at Ardyn I noticed that he had tipped his hat forward to shield his eyes from the harsh light. My eyes lingered on him for a while and I smiled sadly.

My thoughts had drifted away from our son to the last memories I had before we woke up in the mine. I couldn't remember much, only flashes of memories. I remember us going to the crystal as he was ready to take the throne and then there was a bright light. The next thing I remember was hearing Ardyn calling out to me and looking into the angry eyes of his brother who was standing in front of me. In my memory, I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The last thing I saw was Ardyn lying unconscious near the crystal before the world went dark. I kept thinking about the event but the only thing I could remember was that the crystal had rejected him but as to why was still a mystery to me. Perhaps he remembered but I didn't want to ask that just yet. As we left the mine I wondered why the crystal had rejected him. What had he done? That I couldn't remember but whatever the reason it was ridiculous. He was so kind and caring and did whatever he could to help his people. He would have made a great king had the crystal accepted him. It should have accepted him.

We followed the tracks all the way to the dirt road where we found something surprising. In the parking spot right across the road was my car. I stood there, stunned for a few moments. Why was my car here? Was it possible that his brother was responsible? My only guess was that he dumped it here where he presumably dumped us as he had no need of it. Ardyn was just as stunned as I was and after the shock, we walked over to the car. As I approached the driver's door I heard a loud crunch under my foot. I moved it and looked down to find my keys in the dust. It appeared as if they were tossed there as if they were a piece of trash. Sighing with annoyance I bent down and picked them up. I shook the dust off them then unlocked my car and Ardyn and I got in. The car doors creaked as we opened and shut them. This car was getting old as it had been in my family for decades now. I hopped it would last for a good long while. At least until we could find a better car but I trusted this car for years and knew it would get us to our destination in one piece, wherever that was.

Once we were settled I started the car and drove off. I wasn't too sure where he was thinking of burying Izunia so I just headed in the general direction of the ocean and if he wanted to direct me then he would. We sat in silence as I drove the car. I looked over at him from time to time and my heart ached at the sight I saw. He refused to let go of Izunia and didn't even take his eyes away from the white bundle. I looked away when it became too much to look at and tried to focus on the road but my mind drifted on to the future the three of us would have had. I imagined Ardyn and I sitting on the beach watching our son build sand castles, us helping him with homework and maybe even getting him a Chocobo. I imagined who he would have looked like. Maybe he would have resembled his father more than me. Would he have had his beautiful red hair and amber eyes or my pale blue hair and eyes? Whoever he would have looked like, I just knew he would have had his father’s charming smile. That smile that I loved so much. The smile that calmed me the moment I saw it. The smile that always told me that no matter what happened we would be alright. That smile that just lit up a room. The smile that I treasured the moment I told him we were expecting a baby. Before I had gotten pregnant Ardyn had always talked about having a child, especially a son. He had told me all of the activities he would do with his child, from playing sports to teaching him how to be a great king. The day I told him we were pregnant was one of the scariest yet happiest moments of my life.

_~ Flashback ~_

I had been so stressed in the recent months. There was no particular reason really. I lived with anxiety my whole life and often came down with severe episodes that tended to last for weeks, sometimes months but never had it caused indigestion. Until now it seemed. Perhaps I was anxious about Ardyn becoming king and because we had been engaged and only recently married it meant that I was going to be queen. Either way, I was ill so Ardyn had given me a tea made from the red clover plant that he promised would help, and it did. At least it did for a while. Within the last month, I had fallen ill again and I couldn't figure out why. The tea was working so well before! It wasn't as bad as before as I felt no pain or discomfort. I just felt the constant feeling of wanting to throw up. I had decided to wait for it the pain to return before getting help as it wasn't exactly hindering my ability to go about my life but it was troubling none the less. Since it didn't exactly feel like indigestion I thought that maybe it was just a mild case of the flu and that I would get better soon but my mind did drift off to all sorts of possibilities of what I could have come down with. One of those possibilities was the potential of me being pregnant but I brushed it off. There was just no way that I could be pregnant. Yes, I had just gotten married a little over a month ago which meant we were having sex more often but Ardyn and I were so careful. I was on the pill which I took every day at the same time and he always used a condom. There was no way both of them could have failed at the same time. It was just impossible. I was the one who insisted on being careful as I wasn't ready to be a mother and I wasn't too sure if I ever wanted to carry a child. The idea of being responsible for another life scared me. I knew I wouldn't be alone but still, I wasn't ready. We had been together for years but it was only recently that we had tied the knot. Too soon to even think of children. He never even mentioned the idea of having kids, at least not to me. He was just too busy with his duty of being a healer to think of such things. Sometimes he would come home too exhausted to even make love. Perhaps after he became king I would bring up the topic but for now, I was happy with it being just the two of us.

I shook the thoughts from my head. I was getting carried away. I reminded myself once more that there was no way I was pregnant but to be on the safe side I did go out and purchased a home pregnancy test. Better to be safe than sorry I thought. Currently, I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub as I anxiously waited for the results. Deep down I knew all of this was just my brain over thinking but I wondered what would happen if the result was positive. What was I going to do then? Obviously, I had to tell Ardyn as he was the only possible father but I was nervous about his reaction. What if he was angry? I got so lost in my thoughts that when my phone alarm went off to let me know the result was ready startled me so much that I almost fell into the tub. I got up and walked over to the counter where I had placed the test and with a shaky hand I picked it up. My heart stopped when I saw the two lines indicating that I was indeed pregnant. No. No, it had to be a mistake! Perhaps it was a false positive. I was told by a friend that it could happen. Yes. That is what it was. It was a false positive. All I had to do was take the other test in the box to confirm it which is exactly what I did. After I washed my hands I set my phone alarm again and went to sit back on the tub. Time went by so fast and when that alarm went off I sprinted over to the counter and picked up this second test. I froze. Again there were two lines... At first, I thought that maybe it was just a faulty test but the more I thought about it the more everything made sense... The constant sickness I had been having was finally explained.

If I was truly pregnant then I couldn't be more than a month along seeing as that was how long I had been feeling ill. If so it meant that the most likely night I had conceived was our wedding night. Thinking back on it, it was the one night we didn't use a condom. We had just been so eager to have sex as husband and wife that we couldn't even wait a few seconds to slip one on and since I was on the birth control pill we thought it would be fine. Then I thought about it... Why did my birth control fail? I carefully followed the instructions provided by my doctor. I had to call her and find out what was going on. I picked up my phone, quickly searched through the contacts and when I found her I pressed call. Even though it was her day off she answered after only two rings.

"Hello, Maura." She said in her happy voice as usual. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure... I've been feeling ill for the past month and I just took a pregnancy test and it was positive..."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks but this is quite unexpected...I am on the pill and we usually are very good at using condoms, except on our wedding night...Is there any reason as to why the pill could fail?"

"Well have you been taking is every day at the same time?"

"Yes. I have never missed one."

"Well, then it must be due to a medication. What have you been taking?"

"I'm not on any prescribed medications. I have had some indigestion which Ardyn assumed was caused due to stress so he started making red clover tea for me and it actually had helped me." I explained. This caused her to pause. She never did that.

"That explains it." She finally said after a few seconds. "Antibiotics and medications can disrupt the birth control pill but there are some herbal remedies that can interfere with it too. Red clover is indeed one of them as it contains something called  _phytoestrogens_."

"' _Phytoestrogens_?" I asked in confusion. "What is that?"

"They are also known as plant hormones as they are a substance that can be found naturally in many types of plants which include the red clover. Their chemical structure is very similar to the chemical structure of estrogen which as you know is the main hormone in us girls. Since they are so similar they are able to bind to the receptors that normally estrogen binds to but they behave differently. Phytoestrogens work against our natural reproductive cycle and since the birth control also works against our cycle by stopping eggs to be released and even thicken the mucus on the cervix they clash against each other. This can stop the pill from working correctly resulting in an egg to be released and therefore waiting to be fertilized."

"I see..." It was all I was able to say. My head was spinning. It wasn’t just from what she just said but knowing that the tea Ardyn had prescribed me. The tea had caused the pill to fail which resulted in a pregnancy I wasn't ready for. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to explain this to me."

"Oh, it was no problem! Anything for you dear! Have a good day!" And with that, we hung up. For a while I just sat on the tub, reflecting on what was said before my mind went to figuring out how to tell Ardyn we were expecting a child. This wasn't something I could just casually tell him yet I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Women had children all the time. It's nothing  _that_  special I thought.

My ears perked up at the sound of the front door of our small house close, telling me that Ardyn was home. I took a deep breath, got up and went to see him. I found him removing his coat and throwing it on a chair. He turned to me with a smile on his face. That smile which eased my anxiety. I couldn't help but smile back but it wasn't my usual, cheery smile which he immediately picked up on. "My dear, is something wrong?"

"Well...there is something we need to talk about..." I said rather quietly. He walked over to me and held my hands in his as he patiently waited for me to continue. I took another deep breath. "Something has come up and I'm not sure how you are going to react..."

"It can't be as bad as you are making it out to be." He leaned down and softly kissed my forehead. "Come, let us sit down and we can talk about it." I let him take me to the living room where we sat down on the sofa and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. As anxious as I was, just feeling his arm around me just helped calm me.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to tell you...So um...I'll just say it..." I felt him tense slightly as I began. I wondered what was going through his mind. I braced myself mentally before I continued. "For about the past month I have been feeling a bit ill and I wasn't too sure why... I thought that perhaps it was because of my indigestion but the tea you gave me has helped with that so it couldn't be indigestion. Then my mind wandered to the possibility of...being pregnant..." I paused and waited for a response or reaction from him but got nothing. He was as still as a statue which worried me. Before I could ask what was wrong he finally spoke.

"Pregnant? That can't be." He finally said. "You are on the pill and we do use condoms. It would be impossible."

"I thought so too but the one time you didn't use a condom was on our wedding night and I called my doctor who told me that the tea you gave me could be to blame." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "She told me that because red clover has something called phytoestrogen in it which is similar to estrogen and because of this, it messes with the birth control pill. Since I had been drinking this tea for months which was enough time for the birth control pill to leave my system and allowing my body to release an egg which was fertilized last month."

"So you are a month along?" I nodded.

"I don't know what we are going to do. You are barely home most of the time and not only that, you are going to be crowned king by the crystal in a few months and when you do become king you will have even more work to do which will leave me and the baby alone most of the time. This is not the ideal time for a child and I am certainly not ready to be a parent. I honestly don't think I would make a good mother-" I was silenced when he pressed his soft lips against mine. The arm that was wrapped around my shoulder pulled me close until I was almost on his lap while his free hand gently stroked my cheek as we kissed. When he made a move to pull away I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. I could feel him smile against my lips. When we finally pulled away I could see a slight smirk spread across his lips.

“My darling, there is nothing that I can say that will express my happiness,” I said almost immediately after we pulled away.

“You aren’t upset?” I asked, my anxiety quickly returning.

“Why would I be?”

“Well...we were so careful and you never said anything about wanting children...” He tenderly tilted my head up to face him and kissed me yet again. It was softer this time and he lingered longer. When he pulled away he still kept his face close to mine. So close that I could feel his gentle breaths against my skin.

“My dear, I am thrilled of knowing we have created such a precious life together." He said as he let go of my face and gently placed his hand over my lower abdomen. I smiled as I placed a hand over his. All my fear and anxiety had left me in knowing that he was happy with this unexpected development.

_~End of Flashback~_

We drove in silence for most of the ride. I looked over at him every now and then and saw that he didn't move his gaze from what would have been our son. It broke my heart. It wasn’t just the fact that we had lost our son who had become our whole world even before he was born, but also that it had such an effect on Ardyn… He had been so excited for the little one to arrive and was really looking forward to becoming a father. It killed me to see how depressed Ardyn had become now… Perhaps we could try again but I knew that conversation would not happen for some time. By now we were passing through a tunnel and when we exited we got the astounding view of the water. I decided to make some small talk in an effort to try and cheer him up.

"Look at the water love. Isn't it beautiful?" I had looked over at Ardyn as I spoke but his eyes never moved. It was as if he was frozen in place. "Doesn't it remind you of our first date? When we had the picnic by the water in Gualdin Quay? It was one of the best days of my life. The only one better was meeting you of course."

"How is it that you can talk about the past so...?”

"So…?”

"As if it hadn't happened... As if our son hadn't died...As if my brother hadn't betrayed us..."

"Ardyn... I know the pain you are going through. I feel it too and I am just as hurt as you are but I also know that remaining sad and lingering on the past won't do us any good. Call me cold, heartless, soulless, whatever you like but I am thinking about how we are going to move on from this. It won't be easy and for a while, I believe we will be living in my car but I refuse to let this experience ruin any chance of us attempting to fix it. I have only one thing in my mind for the long-term goal and that is getting revenge on your brother and placing you on the throne where you belong." He scoffed at my final words. It angered me and I harshly pulled into the parking spot at the lighthouse that had been erected in the last few decades. It seemed to me the perfect spot to say our goodbyes to our beloved son. Here he would rest peacefully next to the water.

I got out and closed my eyes as I felt the wind against my face. I could smell the salt from the ocean and I listened to the rustling of the leaves of the trees. It was peaceful. I know he will like it here. I stood there for a while before I heard the car door shut. I opened my eyes and looked over at Ardyn who stood by the car and looked around. "What do you think?" I asked.

"He will like it here." He responded a bit flatly. I tensed a bit when I heard him. I had quickly come to realize that what I said in the car was a bit harsh but at the same time I was angry at everything and just lost control. He started walking without saying anything and I followed him. I thought it was only right to let him pick the spot where we were going to bury Izunia. I thought he would have gone towards the lighthouse but when thinking about it, it wasn't the best place. Instead, he turned right and walked down the slanted terrain toward the ocean. He walked to a very open area but the ground appeared to be made of rock which would make burial impossible. He looked around and when he found the right spot he walked over to it. "Here..." He nodded to a little semi-closed off section. The earth was rich and fertile and it was private enough that if someone were to venture over here they wouldn't easily find and disturb our son. I nodded and got to work digging. When I was done he gently placed the little bundle in the ground and together we buried him.

"We will miss you... and we will always love you..." I could feel the tears starting to flow down my cheeks. Ardyn reached out and grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back and kept myself from bursting out in tears.

"He will need a headstone," I said after calming down a bit. I looked around and pointed out to a decent sized rock that was already shaped like a headstone. Together we picked it up and placed it against the rocks right above the fresh grave-site. Ardyn manipulated the rock with the powers he obtained from the Starscourge to read:

 _Izunia Lucis Caelum_  
_Beloved son whom we shall never forget_

We stood in silence for a long time. Neither of us knew what we were going to do next. It was as if nothing else mattered at that point. As we stood there I tried desperately to remember the final events before we were dumped in the mines but I couldn't. All I saw were the small flashes I had seen before. When thinking about the flash of Somnus's face looking angrily at me it sent shivers down my spine. Why was he so angry at me? What had I done to him? Surely there was nothing I could have said or done to him that would cause so much anger. Was it Somnus who had us dumped in the mines? And if so, what were his motives? The only way to find out was to go and confront him but how would we do that when I am sure everyone had presumed us dead? I decided to change the subject before my thoughts got worse.

"I believe I left the camping equipment in the trunk. We should set up the tent and call it a day." I said suddenly. Ardyn looked over at me and nodded. He followed me to the car where we got in and drove just down the street. Before meeting Ardyn I used to love camping so I knew where the nearest campsite was located. Once I parked we got out and began to unload the equipment which we did fairly quickly as the sun was beginning to set. Together we set up the tent and set up the fire pit. With the fire blazing, I sat beside him on the ground and passed him a can of beans. "I found some in a bag in the back seat. It's not much but it should be enough to last us until we can pick up some more food at the nearest outpost. I know that beans are not your favorite but it's all I could find."

"No worries my love. I can deal with it for one night." I smiled now that he seemed to be in a slightly better mood. We opened the cans and cooked the beans over the fire. I was not necessarily fond of beans, either on their own or in a dish but we needed to eat. Or at least we thought we did but it was only now that I noticed I haven't felt hungry or even thirsty. I had no clue how long we were in the mines for but I could assume at least for a good few hours which would have been long enough for us to be at least a little bit thirsty. I decided to just shrug it off and took a bite of the beans which tasted...odd to say the least... No... It didn't taste odd, it had no taste at all... and to make it worse was it had the texture of ashes. "Have you noticed it too?"

"It must have gone bad or something."

"It is possible. Tomorrow we will stop off at the nearest outpost and pick up some fresh food." I nodded and after the two of us cleaned up we got in the tent and get ready for bed. "Good night, my love."

"Good night darling." I snuggled close to his chest and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
